Where the Lonely Wander
by girl.in.water
Summary: Welcome to the Psychiatric Ward for Mentally Ill Teenagers. I'm sure you have met our current bunch already; feel free to stay as they continue their journey through drama, romance, and recovering from the past. Mental Hospital AU. Rated for... for being Homestuck, really.


"Theresa! _Theresa! _How many times have I told you not to bite yourself?"

"MS. L4tUL4, MY N4M3 1SN'T TH3R3S4! 1T'S T3R3ZI!"

* * *

"Vicki, that is disgusting! How can you love such creatures so?"

"Um, duh? I can talk to them, Aranea! They aren't that 8ad!"

* * *

"*AC pounce tackles meulin!*"

"No, Natalie, stop acting like a cat. You are a human!"

* * *

"So, Adrian, any wild and completely imaginary stories today?"

"Mr. Chronus, I knoww you don't think magic is real, but it is!"

* * *

"Gander, hand over the scissors!"

"BuT kUrLoZ, I CaN mAkE mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs HaPpEn WiTh ThEm!"

* * *

"Eric, what are you talking about? THERE IS NO GIRL."

"D - Actually, Horuss, I beg to differ. Aradia is standing right over there in that corner. Just looking at her makes me feel STRONG."

* * *

"Alex. Alex, I know you regret the decision, but that was a long time ago."

"maybe, mr. miituna, but ii thiink the voice2 were wrong! ii dont want them to make me do somethiing wrong agaiin!"

* * *

"Travis, it was not Vicki that caused you to lose use of your legs."

"bUT, sHE DID, sHE MIND CONTROLLED ME, rIGHT OFF THAT CLIFF,,, aND NOW ONLY, rUFIOH, oR, yOU, CARES,"

* * *

"No no, Kerk, you did not give Earth a cancer."

"YEAH, I DID. ITS SO OBVIOUS THAT EVEN A NUMBSKULL LIKE YOU, KANKRI, SHOULD BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT A PATHETIC LEADER I AM."

* * *

"I'm glubbing beached! Kelp, Meenah!"

"Felice, you aren't a mermaid, or a fish, or whatever! Seriously!"

* * *

"Kenya, there is no 'matriorb' you need to worry about."

"No, Ms. Porrim, You Don't Understand. It Is Exceedingly Important That I Hatch It As Soon As Possible."

* * *

"Rose, are the voices acting up again?"

"They… Ms. Roxy, they want me to go to the furthest ring?"

* * *

"Sup, Dave. What happened last night, you seem even more tired than usual."

"sorry, dirk. last night… last night jade was shooting at me."

* * *

"Jade, you cannot see the future. No one is going to die."

"but jake, i just know i can! i can tell, its gonna be dave! i don't want dave to die…"

* * *

"Don't jump out the window! You cannot fly, remember what happened last time you tried that?"

"The wind just wasnt cooperating last time! I know it will this time. I know it."

* * *

Welcome to the Psychiatric Ward for Mentally Ill Teenagers. I'm sure you have met our current bunch already. Theresa is here after a self-induced coma, during which she dreamed that she was a troll with 'candy corn horns', teal blood, and grey skin. Vicki believes she can talk to spiders, as well as mind control others. Natalie is quite sure she is a kitten, and while she certainly would make a cute one, she is human. Adrian believes in magic quite strongly, and almost drowned trying to prove it. Gander has murderous tendencies, as well as a strong addiction to Faygo. Eric cannot get over the death of his old crush, Ariana, and believes himself to be super-humanly strong. Alex hears unclear voices that caused him to kill Ariana, an old patient brought in on suicide watch. Travis suffers from a huge lack of self-confidence, brought on by his disability- Vicki somehow managed to convince him that she made him jump off a cliff. Kerk is extremely depressed, and is quite sure he cursed our planet, or, as he says, 'gave it a cancer'. Our pretty little girl Felice believes herself to be a 'seadweller' and hates the land. She almost drowned herself once, much like Adrian. Kenya seems intent on believes that reproduction relies on her ability in hatching a matriorb into a mother grub, whatever those are. Rose hears voices and suffers from hallucinations every once in a while. Dave, while seemingly perfectly normal, constantly has nightmares about dying. Another patient, Jade, seems to think she can see into the future by 'looking into the clouds'. John, meanwhile, believes he can control the wind, and has suffered many injuries because of it.

As you can see, we are all a perfectly normal bunch.

* * *

**Mk, guys… First chapter! Kind of short, but you know.**

**Don't give me all the credit! Tumblr helped me with this plot.  
**

**Please R&R, look forwards to hearing from you all!**


End file.
